


I'll Be Here

by Amour-Noora (SalutxKat)



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalutxKat/pseuds/Amour-Noora
Summary: What would have happened if Lucas broke his arm with Jens.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I'll Be Here

"C’ mon,” Lucas whined, “can’t we just go to yours and cuddle the whole evening instead?” He flashed his saddest puppy dog eyes to Jens and as much as he would love to spend a whole afternoon cuddling with his boyfriend, he promised the boys they’d meet up at the skate park after school.

“Of course we can!” Jens said eagerly. Lucas’s frown started to shift into a wide-eyed grin but dropped as soon as Jens finished his next sentence. “Once we spend some time with the broerrrs.”

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and crossed his arms, glaring at Jens as he walked a few more feet before noticing Lucas had stopped following.

“Aw,’ Jens said teasingly, dropping his face into a pout to match Lucas’s. He walked back over to where Lucas had stopped and cupped his face with his hands. “Is someone grumpy because they have to wait to get their afternoon cuddles?”

“I didn’t just want cuddles,” Lucas mumbled back, “I wanted to kiss you too.”

Jens couldn’t help but chuckle at how absolutely adorable his grouchy little boyfriend was being. “We can do that there, cutie.” His arms snuck around Lucas’s neck, their foreheads pressed together teasing him even more.

“It’s kinda weird with Robbe watching though,” Lucases replied, his attention now only on his lover’s lips.

“Which one?” Jens said with a grimace “The real one or the giant painting?”

“The painting,” Lucas whispered with a sigh, “I swear his eyes follow me everywhere”

Jens laughed giving into Lucas’s desperation and pressed their lips together. Lucas responded passionately, deepening the kiss with each movement, even letting his tongue slip into Jens’s mouth. He wanted more than an impromptu makeout session in the street could provide. They stayed like that for a minute or two, Jens letting Lucas get a taste of what would come later while Lucas was secretly hoping their heated bodies would make Jens forget about the broerrrs.

Jens was the first to break the kiss, breath heavy as he rested his forehead back onto Lucas, his arms hanging off his shoulders around his neck. “We should probably get going now.” He said softly, rubbing Lucas’s shoulders to make up for the lack of physical contact.

Lucas quietly obeyed, slipping one hand into Jens’ and starting their walk again. He couldn’t help but let out one last sigh to which Jens just kissed the top of his head into his hair.

“I promise we won’t be there for long.”

When they arrived at the skatepark, the broerrrs greeted them sitting on the edge of the ramp in their usual spot.

“What took you so long, man?” asked Moyo, “Your place is only like a 15-minute walk from here.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Jens replied, trying to act casual, “someone was being difficult this afternoon.” His eyes turned towards Lucas who was now taking a seat next to Robbe blushing with embarrassment that his stubbornness made them late by a noticeable amount.

“So what are we doing this afternoon, boys? I was hoping we could get some shots for a skating vlog.” Moyo suggested.

“This could be your introduction into the broerrrs, Lucas!” Robbe beamed.

“I don’t know,” Lucas replied. “I’m a little out of practice, with the move and everything I haven’t really had time for practicing any crazy tricks.”

“By everything you mean sitting in Jens’s lap and chewing his face off, right?” Moyo shot back, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

“I do more than that,” Lucas said defensively, “sometimes we go to the cafe and I sit in his lap and eat cake instead.”

“And you guys think Amber and I are bad.” Aaron scoffed.

“Oh no,” Jens stepped in, “You guys can be bad when you want to be,” pointing a finger at him, “I say we’re somewhere in-between you and Amber and Robbe and Sander.”

“Number one, baby!” Cheered Robbe.

“Alright, Alright, enough about your love lives,” Moyo said turning his camera on “It’s vlog time!” Moyo pumped his empty fist in the air and panned the camera around to the other boys behind him.

Lucas felt a bit intimidated by his skating being recorded, not only was it true that he hadn’t properly skated in a while, but the broerrrs had thousands of followers which meant the expectation he was facing to do something cool was pretty high.

While they had only been dating for a few short weeks, Jens could tell Lucas was a bit anxious about being thrown under the spotlight so soon. “Hey,” Jens walked over to where Lucas was sitting as the other boys stood and walked over to the other side of the ramp. He bent down and took Lucas’s cheek between his thumb and other four fingers squishing his face together. “You’re going to do great and you can tap out at any time you want to.” Jens gave Lucas a quick peck on his nicely squished lips and stood back up letting go of Lucas’s face. He extended his hand out with a smirk to which Lucas accepted, interlocking his hand with Jens’s as they made their way over to where Robbe and Aaron were already going down the ramps with Moyo filming at the top.

Lucas stood next to Moyo, admiring the others pulling off cool flips within the air, landing with perfect balance each time. The pressure was definitely on for Lucas. He turned to his boyfriend giving him an “are-you-out-of-your-mind-I-can’t-do-any-of-this” look. Jens gazed down at his board then back to Lucas with that same smirk still on his face. “Watch this.”

Jens let his board roll down the ramp carrying him on top of it. He pushed off his board several times, quickly picking up speed as he approached the other side of the ramp as he shot into the air, his board rotating 540 degrees underneath him while Jens rotated 360 degrees in the same direction above it. Lucas watched in amazement as his boyfriend soared through the air, the sun encasing him in a warm golden glow. Jens descended back down, landing on his board perfectly and skating back up the ramp to join the boys.

“Holy shit dude that was insane!” Moyo yelled, patting him on the back.

“Since when could you do that?” Robbe exclaimed, surprised by what the boy he’d been skating with since he was seven years old could do.

Jens just shrugged, “I’m full of surprises.”

“Yo Lucas,” Aaron started, “Why don’t you do that for the vlog?”

“Ah yeah,” Moyo agreed, still high off the adrenaline from watching Jens, “That’d be so cool!”

Jens noticed the obvious discomfort in Lucas’s face at the idea, not that he could blame him, the trick was really hard and could easily go bad.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Jens said trying to clear the idea from the air, “It took me months to get it down and I get pretty beat up trying to do it.”

“Oh come on,” Moyo said begging with the camera still in hand, “I’m sure Lucas could do it, he’s basically a miniature Tony Hawk.”

Lucas was barely listening to the conversation anymore, he was just standing there with the back wheels of his skateboard teetering on the edge of the ramp ready to deploy him down the ramp any second, but Lucas wasn’t moving.

“Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!” Moyo started cheering with the camera pointed directly at his back.

“Guys,” Robbe interrupted, “ he said he hasn’t skated in a while, Jens is probably right it’s too dangerous to do.”

“Lucas! Lucas! Lucas” Aaron joined in, now chanting with Moyo.

Lucas could feel the pressure building up, he really wanted to impress the boys. Before he knew it he was gliding down the ramp, quickly picking up speed just like Jens had, but when he reached the other side of the ramp he hesitated, panicking with the uncertainty of what to do next. His feet were separated from his skateboard, his body soaring through the air, the next thing he knew-

“Shit shit shit shit” Jens stammered as he disregarded his skateboard and jumped down the ramp to run to where Lucas had fallen, laying in the middle of the skate pool.

“Fuck Luc, are you alright?” Jens asked worriedly as he made his way to Lucas’s side placing a hand behind his head to give him some kind of support.

“I- I think so?” Lucas replied seemingly a little dazed at what had just happened.

“Did you hit your head at all?” Jens asked worried his boyfriend might have a concussion.

“A little, but not too bad,” Lucas replied, starting to sit up a bit. Jens moved his hand from Lucas’s head to his back and placed the other on his chest in an attempt to help him sit up straight.

“Does anything hurt at all? That was a pretty bad fall.” Jens’s eyes were darting all over Lucas’s body trying to assert any damage the impact of the concrete may have had on him.

“My arm hurts a bit.”

“This one?” Jens said indicating to his left arm gently touching his fingertips to it not wanting to put Lucas in any more pain than he already seemed to be in

“No, the other one-”

“Dude, holy shit your arm!” Moyo cried urgently as he and the other boys made their way over. Aaron’s mouth stayed dropped open not able to take his eyes off Lucas’s arm. Robbe just gave Jens a worried glance wanting to offer any sympathy he had.

Jens hurriedly repositioned himself so he was now on the other side of Lucas able to see what all the other boys were so concerned about. A small gasp escaped Jens’s mouth as he took a look at his lover’s misshapen forearm, which was now bent to one side and swelling at an alarming rate. “Luc, we have to get you to an emergency room.”

“I- I really just wanna go home, Jens,” Lucas said softly, choking back tears. Jens couldn’t imagine the amount of pain he must be in.

“I know baby,” Jens replied now carefully placing his hand under Lucas’s to support it. “But we need to get it checked out, I’m pretty sure you broke something”

“I can call Sander,” Robbe said, releasing a breath he’d been holding since seeing Lucas fall, “He has his mom’s car.”

“That’d be great,” Jens replied now trying to get Lucas to stand with his other hand on his lower back. “Aaron, Moyo, can you help me get him up?” The two boys rushed to help get Lucas back on his feet while Robbe hectically dialed Sander’s contact on his phone.

“Let's get you up the stairs and we’ll sit on that bench while we wait for Sander to come, okay?” Jens said as he walked toward the stairs with an arm wrapped around Lucas’s waist with the other rubbing his working arm trying to comfort Lucas in any way he could.

“It hurts so badly,” Lucas said in a sob leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder in hopes he could take all his pain away.

“I know,” Jens said turning to place a kiss on his forehead “I know baby, you’ll be okay soon.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sander pulled up he thankfully had thought to bring an ice pack for Lucas’s arm. It wasn’t much, but it at least brought a little bit of relief to his pain. Robbe helped Jens lead Lucas to the left passenger side, carefully situating him in his seat. Jens took the right passenger seat to himself allowing Lucas to stretch out and lay his head on his lap. The car ride was short, thanks to Sander constantly going over the speed limit, and filled with silence aside from a few gentle whimpers let out by Lucas. The sound of the man of his dreams in pain broke Jens’s heart, he’d give anything to take away Lucas’s pain, but alas he’d have to settle for constantly running his fingers through his hair while whispering reassurances whenever Lucas seemed to get choked up again.

When they arrived, Sander pulled up to the emergency room to let Jens and Lucas get checked in as quickly as possible. Jens pulled open his car door before the car was completely stopped and did a half jog over to Lucas’s side to help him out of the car. Jens considered carrying Lucas bridal style into the hospital, but considering it was his arm that was injured and not his leg, he settled for it being too dramatic (even though he still really wanted to do it.) The two other boys wanted to stay, but already had plans and Jens assured them they’d be fine by themselves. When they stepped through the doors, Jens led Lucas over to a set of chairs to wait while he went to the reception desk to sign Lucas in. After answering a few questions and sent with a mountain of paperwork to fill out, Jens returned sitting in the chair next to Lucas wiping his tears with his thumbs while Lucas guiltily looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas whispered in between sobs.

“Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You shouldn't have to spend your evening here listening to me cry.”

“Luc, It’s okay, accidents happen.” Jens put his arm around Lucas to reach his good arm and started to rub up and down. “And I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here, I want to be there to comfort you when you need it.” “Lucas just closed his eyes and rested his head on Jens's shoulder still silently crying to himself. “We’re going to get your arm better, okay? Then we can go back to my place and I’ll stay with you the whole night. Sounds like a plan?” Lucas nodded his head to which Jens promptly placed a kiss on top of “Good because I’m going to need some help with this paperwork”

As Jens and Lucas were the only two waiting in the emergency room, it only took about 10 minutes until a brunette haired nurse called Lucas' name over to the door that led to the rest of the hospital.

“Hi Lucas, I’m Nurse Pieters,” The young woman spoke, “May I take a look at your arm?” Lucas nodded. Nurse Pieters carefully placed both hands on Lucas's arm. First, one at the wrist to feel a pulse, making sure Lucas’s hand was getting proper blood flow. She then gently squeezed up and down his arm checking for any abnormalities. “Can you move your fingers for me?” She asked. Lucas wiggled his fingers as prompted. “Good, now, can you bend your arm at all?” This time Lucas shook his head. Nurse Pieters slowly moved Lucas’s forearm trying to bend it to his upper arm causing Lucas to wince in pain. “Alright,” Nurse Pieters began “We should definitely do a few X-rays if you two could follow me.” Jens wrapped his arm around Lucas’s waist pulling him in close as they walked through the doors and down a maze of hallways to get to the X-ray room.

“Are you a friend?” Nurse Pieters asked, directed towards Jens.

“No, I’m his boyfriend, Jens.”

“Alright Jens, I’m going to ask you to wait out here while we do the X-rays. It should only take a few minutes and then we’ll take you two to a room while a doctor looks over them, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Jens replied, giving Lucas’s waist a quick squeeze before letting go. The two went inside the room while Jens sat down on the bench outside pulling out his phone to check if any of the boys had messaged him.

Robbe

We’re meeting my mom for  
Dinner, give us updates please!!

They’re taking X-rays right now

Poor Luc :(  
I hope it’s nothing too bad

Me too, I can’t stand to see him in pain

Jens tried to scroll through his social media apps, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook but had no interest in any of it. He didn’t care which of his friends were studying together, nor did he want to pay attention to a repost of a Fortnite video, he didn’t even have any appeal to the song his and Lucas’s favorite band was dropping that night, all he could think about was Lucas’s tear-stained face from the pain he couldn’t take away. Jens stood up, deciding pacing around was a better distraction than his phone. He went to the nearby vending machine to inspect what was inside; cheese crackers, cookies, fruit bars, chips. All overpriced and did not sound appetizing at all to the bottomless pit in Jens’s stomach. With no intention of eating until he made sure Lucas was alright, he decided to distract himself by trying to take the same amount of steps within each tile on the floor. “One, two, three,” he counted, “One, two, three.” Up and down the hallway he trotted for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes until he heard the door to the X-Ray room open. Jens tried to walk over as casually as he could to join them, not wanting to freak Lucas out that he was worried about him.

“If you could please follow me,” Nurse Pieters prompted, leading the way to a room not too far over from where they just were. “You can both take a seat, Dr. Dervaux will be with you shortly.” She said closing the door behind her, leaving Jens and Lucas alone.

“How are you doing, baby?” Jens asked sitting on top of the examination table with Lucas, rubbing his back.

“I wish we were at home cuddling,” Lucas said staring rather blankly at the wall in front of them.

“I know,” Jens said, taking Lucas’s hand in his other. “I wish we were too.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Lucas spoke up again.

“I don’t think I introduced myself to the vlog very well.”

Jens let out a bit of stiff laughter “You were doing great for a few seconds there,” Jens said trying to lighten the mood, “Maybe if we just cut out the other part they’ll still think you’re cool.”

“Maybe,” Lucas repeated in a mumble. “I don’t know if the rest still think so.”

“You mean like Moyo and Aaron and Robbe and Sander?”

“Mhmm” Lucas reaffirmed.

“Of course they still think you’re cool, Luc. Yeah, they’re all worried sick about you, but your worth to them isn’t determined by if you can land a skateboard trick or not. You’re a broerrr now, we’ve gone through hell and back with each other and still somehow manage to get along with one another. Your social status with them is in no jeopardy, I promise.

“Hmmm” Lucas hummed, seemingly satisfied with Jens’s answer. He laid his head on Jens’s shoulder once again waiting for his hair to be played with, which didn’t take Jens long to start doing.

“Besides,” Jens started, “You’re my boyfriend, that automatically makes you cool.”

“Is that so?” Lucas said a little more relaxed than he’d been.

“Mhmm,” Jens said drawing patterns onto Lucas’s scalp, “all that time cuddling and kissing must make some of my coolness wear off on you.”

“I guess we’ll have to cuddle and kiss forever if I want to stay cool.”

“Guess so.”

Lucas raised his head once he heard the door start to open, Jens now placing the hand that was in Lucas’s hair to his waist. A tall man on the more muscular side with a bit of facial hair walked in carrying a folder, smiling at the two boys as he closed the door and pulled a stool up to them introducing himself.

“Hello Lucas and Jens, I’m Dr. Dervaux. I’ve looked over your X-rays here,” he said, raising the folder indicating the photos were inside, “and it seems like you have fractured your forearm.”

Jens looked to Lucas to see how he was processing this information, the boy didn’t seem fazed, probably because the amount of pain he was in told him that was the case a long time ago.

“Now,” Dr. Dervaux continued as he pulled out one of the X-rays from his folder, “You have fractured your forearm here and here,” he said indicating the two breaks in Lucas’s arm on the X-ray with his finger. “Unfortunately, since both of your forearm bones are fractured, it does require surgery to fix.”

Jens was in total shock by the news. His boyfriend broke his arm so badly that he needed surgery? Jens’s grip on Lucas’s waist tightened letting him know that he was there and it was going to be alright. When Lucas brought himself to look at Lucas’s face, he looked seconds away from crying again.

“This type of break is fairly common,” Dr. Dervaux continued, “All we’re going to do is make sure your bones are in normal alignment, and place two metal plates with screws on the outer side of both bones to make sure they heal correctly.”

“And when will this surgery happen?” Jens asked, wanting to make sure he could be with his boyfriend when it happened.

“As soon as one of our surgical teams is ready for him.” Dr. Dervaux replied. “Right now we’ll get you to your own room,” now directing his attention more towards Lucas, “give you some antibiotics through an IV, and get you into surgery as soon as we can.”

Lucas just nodded, knowing he’d start crying as soon as he spoke.

“I’ll have Nurse Pieters show you to your room while I inform your parents about what’s going on.”

Lucas and Jens followed Dr.Dervaux out of the room meeting Nurse Pieters and followed her to an elevator, which they rode up to the 4th floor, and went down yet another maze of hallways until they finally reached a room. Number 423.

“You’ll need to put this on.” Nurse Pieters said, setting a hospital gown on the bed, “You’ll probably need to help him put it on,” she said to Jens. “I imagine it must be hard with only one good arm.”

“Of course,” Jens replied.

“I’ll be back with the antibiotics.” Nurse Pieters announced as she left the room, shutting the door to give them some privacy.

Jens turned to Lucas, now able to fully see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

“Jens. . .” Lucas said, his voice high-pitched and breaking with the sobs that were soon to follow. Jens put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him into his chest, holding his back with the other.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jens whispered. “Everything is going to be okay, Lu.” A nickname Jens only used when Lucas was extremely upset. They stayed like that for a minute, just taking in each other's presence and finally trying to process what they had just been told. Lucas embraced Jens with the one arm he could, needing to grasp to him to make sure this was actually happening. Eventually, Jens pressed their foreheads together and searched for Lucas’s eyes.

“Do you want me to help you put your gown on?”

“Mhmm,” Lucas replied with tears still streaming down his face.

Jens tenderly pressed a kiss into Lucas’s lips and then moved to the bed to grab the gown. Jens took his time removing Lucas’s shirt, not wanting Lucas to have to move his arm any more than he had too. He stripped Lucas of the rest of his clothes leaving only his socks and his underwear. Just like the shirt, Jens took his time placing Lucas’s broken arm into the sleeve, not wanting to make his pain any worse. He tied a bow in the back of the gown just like he did on Lotte’s dresses. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed with Jens following suit as they waited for Nurse Pieters to return. No words were exchanged between the two of them, just comforting touches and soft kisses.

When Nurse Pieters returned she had Lucas lay down in the bed leaving Jens to sit beside him and stroke his hair while she put the IV in. Unbeknownst to Jens, Lucas was afraid of needles. He did however catch on to the growing anxious expression on his face and unsteady breaths and she got closer to putting the needle in.

“Hey,” Jens said as Nurse Pieters was tightening the rubber band around Lucas’s arm. “If it gets too much you can squeeze my hand okay? I’m right here for you.” Lucas nodded and looked into Jens’s soft brown eyes hoping to be just as distracted by them as he usually was at any given point in the day.

“Okay,” Nurse Pieters said, “three. . . two. . . one. . .”

Lucas squeezed Jens’s hand hard and tightened his eyes shut. His whole face curled up into what was either pain or fear, but to Jens’s guess was probably both.

“Alright, all done sweetie.”

“Good job, baby,” Jens added as he gave Lucas a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m going to let the antibiotics administer for about 30 minutes and after that we’ll add sedation and be ready for surgery.”

“Thank you,” Jens replied and she left the room. Now, his attention was fully on Lucas, ready to give him anything he needed in the next 30 minutes.

“Jens, could you come here?” Lucas asked shakily, gently patting the bed next to him.

“Of course,” Jens answered, “anything for you.” He climbed into the bed snuggling as close to Lucas as possible, wrapping his arm around his back and gently under his arm in order to pull Lucas closer, allowing him to rest his upper body on his own. The room was silent but Jens knew it wasn’t that way in Lucas’s head.

“What are you thinking about?” Jens asked softly as he pushed a piece of hair away from Lucas’s forehead

“I’m just scared,” Lucas replied, seeming so small now in Jens’s arms.

“Hey, they said it was common right?” Jens said using his thumb to stroke Lucas’s arm. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I’ve never had surgery before,” Lucas said more like a whisper, “not even to get my wisdom teeth out.”

Jens was now staring into Lucas’s eyes, now glistening in the light from his tears. “I know it seems scary Lu, but they’re going to take good care of you. And once we get home I’m going to take extra good care of you, I promise.”

“I love you,” Lucas let out, now meeting his eyes with Jens’s.

“I love you too.”

The two boys continued to embrace one another, the room silent apart from a few machines that would beep every once in a while. They both didn’t know how much time had passed but were broken from their little spell of affection once they heard the door start to open.

“Hey Lucas,” Dr. Dervoux said poking his head in the door before fully opening it and walking in, “Unfortunately, I couldn’t get in contact with your mother, but I did talk to your father and he said he’d be taking the first plane back from Oslo tomorrow morning.”

Lucas didn’t really seem surprised at the news. Actually, he didn’t really seem to care at all. He just snuggled closer to Jens, not that he could get much closer since it was a small hospital bed.

“Nurse Pieters and an Anesthesiologist should be here soon.” Dr. Dervoux began checking Lucas’s vitals, jotting things down on his clipboard as he went. Lucas sat up and stared at Jens with those same puppy dogs eyes from earlier, instead this time he wasn’t begging, he was afraid.

“Minute by minute,” Jens whispered now sitting up with Lucas to wipe a tear from his cheek. He didn’t want his boyfriend to start crying again.

“I thought that was Robbe and Sander’s thing.” He said with a small smile and a sniffle.

“I think we need it right now too,” Jens replied trying to hold back his own tears. He knew Lucas was going to be okay and needed to show him that.

“I can’t wait to go home,” Lucas said a little defeated, the thought of him and Jens cuddling in bed is what kept him calmer than what he otherwise would have been.

“Me too,” Jens replied holding Lucas’s jaw in his hands, giving him soft kisses all over his face.

“Hi Lucas,” the anesthesiologist said, entering the room “I’m Dr. Casier and I’ll be administering your anesthesia today. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No,” Lucas answered a bit shyly, “just nervous.”

“That’s completely normal,” she said with a reassuring smile, “all I’m going to do is switch out the antibiotics for some medicine that’s going to make you a bit sleepy and relaxed. Then, we’ll give you general anesthesia through a mask, and before you know it you’ll be right back here with the amazing company you seem to have.”

“Yeah,” Lucas said, turning his head to look at Jens, “I do.”

Jens leaned in, kissing his boyfriend’s lips. Dr.Casier switched out the fluid bags and placed a mask around Lucas’s head and on top of his mouth and nose. Jens opted to stand up, knowing his boyfriend would be whisked away from him soon and grabbed a hold of his hand, gently stroking the top of it.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Lucas asked, seconds away from falling asleep.

“Of course, my angel,” Jens said brushing his hair out of his face. “I promise.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Lucas’s eyes fluttered closed, he looked more peaceful then he’d been in the past few hours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the doctors took Lucas away, Jens had texted his mom and Robbe to update them on what was going on. His mom had promised to come by as soon as she got off work and take them home once Lucas was discharged. Robbe had responded almost instantly that he and Sander would be there soon which may have been an understatement because not even twenty minutes later Robbe and Sander walked through the door to Lucas’s room. Jens didn’t even want to know how fast Sander had sped here to make it in that amount of time.

“Hey,” Robbe said sympathetically, “how are you doing?”

“Fine,” Jens replied faintly, “I’m just worried about him.”

“Me too,” Robbe admitted, “but I’m sure he’ll be okay. He’s one of the toughest people I know.”

“How so?”

Robbe shrugged, “He reminds me of myself in a lot of ways. He’s gone through hell with his father and was there for his mother’s diagnosis and admission into an institution.”

Jens stared at Robbe, taking in everything he was saying. He knew how hard everything had been for Robbe last year. He didn’t know if Lucas went through the same pain as Robbe did, those were still topics Lucas wasn’t very open about, but Robbe did have a point. Lucas had to have been brave for going through all that alone.

“I don’t know if his social life was as bad as mine then,” Robbe said with an awkward laugh, “he must have been feeling so otherized then, but then he came here and found you. He stayed fighting through it all in hopes to find someone like you.”

Jens’s eyes were watering, touched by Robbe’s words, and the realization that maybe he was Lucas’s saving grace. “Thank you,” Jens whispered to Robbe as the two boys hugged each other.

“He’ll be okay,” Robbe repeated into Jens’s ear.

“Are his parents coming?” Sander asked.

“No,” replied Jens letting go of Robbe’s embrace, wiping his eyes. “They can’t reach his mother in the institution and his dad is on a business trip in Norway.”

“Shit,” Sander said more to himself than to anyone else.

“It’s fine though, he’s going to stay at mine tonight. My mom is coming by later when she’s finished with work.

“I’m glad he has you,” Robbe said, trying to give Jens a smile.

“I’m glad I have him too,” Jens replied with more confidence than before. “And I’m glad I have you and Sander. Thank you for being there for him. . . and me.”

The boys stayed talking for a while. Robbe and Sander recounting their dinner with Robbe’s mom, Jens discussing a class project he hadn’t finished that was due in a few days. Eventually, Jens’s mom arrived who made a beeline for her son, taking him in her embrace. He could tell she had been crying, Lucas was just like a son to her and she couldn't imagine how hard of a day both of her sons went through. The two didn’t exchange many words, but Jens was just happy to have her there and take comfort in someone’s arms since he couldn’t in Lucas’s. It wasn’t long after Jens’s mom arrived that the doctors and nurses had returned with a sleeping Lucas in the hospital bed. His arm had now been wrapped in a cast by bandages that went almost all the way up to his shoulder.

“The surgery went great without any complications,” Dr. Dervoux beamed. “He’ll probably still be in a lot of pain once the painkillers wear off in a couple of hours, I’ll prescribe some medication you can pick up when the pharmacies open back up in the morning.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of him,” Mrs.Stoffels said with relief.

“Are you who I’ll be releasing him too? If you want you can come with me and you can go ahead and sign the release papers. He should be able to go home once the anesthesia completely wears off.”

Mrs.Stoffels nodded and followed Dr. Deravoux out the door, leaving Jens, Robbe, and Sander, with Lucas.

“You can go ahead and wake him up,” Dr. Casier said to Jens, “It should wear off a little more quickly if he’s awake.”

Jens got up from his chair and walked over to Lucas, setting a hand in his hair and gently stroking along his scalp.

“Hey, Lulu,” Jens said softly, “How are you feeling?”

Lucas’s eyes fluttered open, responding to Jens’s touch and voice.

“You kept your promise.” He said sleepily

“Of Course I did,” Jens replied. “I’d never leave you.”

“Good. Because I never want to leave you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have completed all the way through and let me just say I have major respect for anyone who writes fics regularly. 
> 
> Any feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed as always 
> 
> If you want you can come say hi to me on Tumblr: @amour-noora :)


End file.
